Hajime's Claw Training (12-27-12)
Who: Hajime Rikuzu Isabella Where: Jinora's Training Grounds RP: HatakeHajime: Twas early afternoon when Hajime finally woke up from his long slumber inside of the puppet theater. He awoke peacefully. Hajime’s eyes opened with gentle care. As the young genin awakened from his sleep, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. “What? Huh?” Hajime asked as he gathered his thoughts. AS his vision became clear, he noticed… He was inside the Puppet Theater! “Holy crap!” Hajime exclaimed as he gathered his head and jumped from the seat. “Dang it! Dang it!” Hajime didn’t have time to shower. In fact, he just reached into his back pack and focused his chakra. “Come on. Come on. Don’t fail me now.” Hajime began to trickle chakra into his fingertips. He didn’t have too much time to waste rifling his hands through his bag. He did wait however, for his weak threads to manifest themselves. This would be part of his chakra thread study and training for the day. He began to focus and concentrate harder, trickling more chakra into his hands to make his strings a tiny bit thicker so they could pick at least light objects up. With these, he pulled his deodorant from his bag. As his continued to try keeping focus on his fingertips, Hajime used his thin threads to pick his training outfit out of his back pack. “Ow!” Hajime said to himself after the strings dispersed. They gave him a little bit of a shock as they released themselves. “Dang it. I need a lot more training with these.” Hajime proceeded to change his clothing. He put on a brand new tank top and his pair of training cargo pants. He then put his flak jacket over them and proceeded to the pile of wood. Hajime took a larger puppet kit bag that he found in the work shop and placed its contents on the work bench. The contents were things that Hajime already had and didn’t need two of. Hajime continued to proceed to the wood. He began to fill the duffle bag with larger pieces of log. He then took a few planks of wood and placed them into his backpack. Before picking up the bags, Hajime would take his claws and adorn them over his hands with pride. “At least I got you done.” Hajime smiled with the feeling of accomplishment. Hajime then adjusted his goggles and got his tools into his back off of Yume-Sensei’s desk. That’s when Hajime saw it… There was a map on his desk with a location marked on it. The mark was on a training ground. “Sweet!” Hajime exclaimed. “I don’t think Sensei would mind if I borrowed this.” Hajime said to himself softly as he left the room with what he needed for the day. Hajime would not be able to run at his normal speed to this area covered in supplies and equipment. He settled for jogging. There was a lot of weight, and Hajime had to make a couple of stops to catch his breath on his way to the location to which the map would lead him. This trip would take Hajime about an hour and a half. If one thing was for certain though, Hajime got one hell of a work out. He definitely got his strength and stamina training for the day. Regardless, Hajime knew he had to do more once he got to where he was going. As he arrived at the entrance of the location, he could not help but to become amazed by its architecture. As Hajime walked into the area, he would notice how unbelievable open it was. “Gosh,” Hajime began. “No wonder Sensei has a map leading here.” RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku woke from her bed refreshed after literally collapsing into the bed the previous night. Not only did she do her own training but she helped train one of Yume’s students Hajime with claws. After all the training she had literally dragged herself home and fell asleep. She had to hurry and get ready since she was going to take a long walk to her current sensei’s training grounds which meant that this was the third training ground she had to travel to in her six years of training as a ninja. She went and took a quick shower before getting dressed and packing a backpack with food and a few training items. After packing everything she needed, Riku would sling the bag on her back and call for Yomi, her large wolf like dog that came running when called. Once she saw that her canine companion had walked over to her she walked out the door of her apartment with Yomi following as she shut the door after them locking the door with her key. After putting it on a necklace and placing the necklace around her neck she would take off running out of the building and on the long path to the training grounds. After a while of long running the two finally arrived at the training grounds. Riku took a minute to look the area over before she spotted Hajime, the genin she was training yesterday standing there as she waved calling out to him. “Hey Hajime what are you doing out here alone?” She asked as the two started to walk over to the boy.- HatakeHajime: Hajime heard a voice and turned around to face its source. It was Riku-Senpai. “Hey, Riku-Senpai.” Hajime said with happiness in his voice. “I just that I would come out for some training.” Hajime continued to smile at the Inuzuka woman to whom he entrusted his close ranged weapons training. As Hajime kept his face to the woman, he grew even more excited. “Senpai! Senpai! Gues what!” Hajie was way too excited to allow Riku to answer him. He began to bounce up and down as he set the supplies he took from the theater on the ground along with his bag. “Senpai! Senpai! I made my claws last night!” Hajime jumped for joy as he showed his instructor his work. He began to speak with excitement and now with a hint of determination. “Now I can train to my full capacity!” Hajime hugged Riku-Senpai as his eyes lit up with jubilation. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku smiled at the boy’s enthusiasm as he went through his stuff and pulled out the claws he had made. She looked them over, impressed by the detail that the claws had and how each blade was added perfectly. “Oh wow these are amazing Hajime I’m impressed by your work.” She looked at the excitement on the boy’s face as it reminded her of someone she knew causing the sixteen year old Inuzuka to giggle a bit. “Well I’m glad you have your claws done so how about we continue training and then afterwards we can have some ramen my treat.” She said as she smiled at the boy.- HatakeHajime: “Really, Senpai?” Hajime asked with delight in his voice like an excited puppy. “You’re the best, Senpai!” Hajime took the claws off for a brief moment. After placing them gently on the ground, Hajime pulled off both of his weighted gloves. Following which, he would drop his weighted shin guards. He started throwing jabs at the air. “Awwwwwh Yeahhh!” Hajime exclaimed. He motioned to the large pile of supplies near his feat as he jabbed. “See those, Senpai?” Hajime asked Riku-Senpai. “I carried that all the way here while jogging!” Hajime continued jabbing at the air. “I feel so fast now.” Hajime’s jabs grew faster in pace as he continued to talk. He ceased. As he faced his teacher, he smiled and continued to bounce in place like a boxer. “I am soooooo ready for today, Senpai.” Hajime began. “Hit me with everything ya got!” Hajime grew even more enthusiastic as the moment went on. His interest in learning today only grew as the anticipation got longer. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku smiled as she watched the boy seeing his excitement only grow when he heard about training. “Now he’s really starting to remind me of him.” She thought as she looked over and giggled a bit as she took off her bag. She emptied out the training supplies pulling out a stack of different colored disks that were each a bit smaller than the last. “Today we will work on your slices towards moving objects. Since no person will just stay still and let you slice them you need to know when how to aim at moving targets so I will throw these disks towards you from different directions and you will need to try and slice them okay?” She asked looking at the boy and waiting for a response.- HatakeHajime: “Hai, Senpai!” Hajime agreed to his teacher’s terms with determination in his eyes and in his voice. “Let’s do it, Senpai!” Hajime was ready to get on with his lesson for the day. He remembered his instructor saying that he was making good progress, and he was proud of himself for that. He was excited for this exercise as he didn’t know he was ready for something so awesome yet. “Sensei, after we finish this exercise, can we work on some Taijutsu?” Hajime began. “Ya know? To supplement the claws a little bit?” Hajime asked with hopeful determination. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would hear the boy’s question as she smiled a bit. “Sure I’ll help ya with taijutsu but I’m not the absolute best theres still someone that’s better than me at taijutsu but I can help the best I can.” She said with a smile on her face as she picked up the larger disk and walked to a set distance. “But first let’s try this training for a bit.” As she spoke she would take a disk throwing it quickly towards him fast enough to cover the distance between them in about five seconds. She had aimed at him towards his head waiting to see how the boy would react to the flying disk and if he missed the disk would hit him in the face not hard enough to hurt him but just a simple hit that would cause him to break his focus a bit.- HatakeHajime: “Whoa!” Hajime shouted as the disk flew at him. His hands just shot up on their own and blocked the disk from hitting him in the face. He did not slash at it, but it was coming pretty fast. As th disk dropped to the ground, Hajime lowered his hands. “Maybe we should work our way up to this close of a distance.” Hajime said laughing and smiling like the knucklehead kid that he was. He jogged back a few feet, and looked over to his Sensei. “Alright. Ready.” Hajime’s face grew more serious than usual. His entire demeanor would change. His eyes grew more calculating. His body moved itself into the initial formation he had learned during his last session with Riku-Senpai. He readjusted his goggles as he waited for his Senpai to make his day. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would notice the boy’s change as she grabbed another disk as she threw this one at the same angle but this time it would take the disk about 10 seconds to reach the boy and it would do about the same to him if it hit his face. “Let’s see how clean of a slice you can make with those claws.” She said watching as the disk flew towards the young genin and waited to see what the boy would do to try and slice at the disk that was heading straight towards him.- HatakeHajime: Hajime looked directly at his target—the disk. His eyes were fixed on it. He was determined to destroy it. Since he was using a pair of wooden practice claws, he could not exactly ‘slash’ through the disk. Instead- due to the claws being made of the strongest wood and metal frame work—Hajime would try to break the disk. Hajime moved to meet the disk head on. “Ha!” Hajime exclaimed loudly as he slashed at the disk as hard as he could. *The Sound of Smashing*. Hajime attained his objective. He broke the disk. Now all he had to do was get it done faster. Hajime looked at his teacher and called to her. “Senpai, do it the same. I wanna get the hang of this speed before we move up.” Hajime’s voice had a very prominent tone of determination as he spoke. “If that’s okay with you that is. Maybe just one or two more times like this?” IzzyDaPada: -She had finally emeraged from within the woods that surrounded the training grounds. She had pulled her faded blue hair from out of her face as she that had begun to stick to her face from when she had ran a few laps within the forest itself, then sprinted the rest of the distance here. In her hand were weights she had previously attatched to her legs. They weren't excatly the lightest, but she felt the need to take them off when she entered the grounds. Upon seeing her teammate Riku and one of the genin's that was under her old teammate Yume's guidness. Approaching the scene seeing the young genin with claws and disks that seemed to be littered around the boys space in broken pieces, Isa would smile and took a spot next to Riku.- "Seems you both are working very hard. I hope I'm not intruding?" -She would look to Riku then to Hajime to see if there was a problem with her presence here.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would listen to the boy speak as she nodded and grabbed another disk but before she could actually throw it she heard another voice that she recognized as her teammate Izzy. She held the disk in her hand as she spoke up a bit. “Hey Izzy you’re not really interrupting much I was just helping Hajime here with his claw training. Actually you could help if you want I need you in a bit to help me throw these disks so that he can train slicing at a moving target. She would then walk over to whisper to Izzy. “This one has enough enthusiasm to beat Keyo.” She whispered to her as she giggled out a bit before walking back to her position and throwing another disk causing the disk to take about ten seconds to reach the boy as she waited to see his reaction.- HatakeHajime: Hajime once again fixed his focus on the disk. “Ha!” was the sound of determination coming from Hajime as he slashed at the currently-thrown disk. *Sounds of Smashing and Pieces of Disk Hitting the Ground*. “Alright, Senpai,” Hajime said to Riku. “Speed ‘em up!” Hajime looked to his teacher in hopes that she would indulge his request. Hajime would fall back into his initial position and await his Senpai to reply to him. He was ready to do this training. If he didn’t go home sore tonight, he didn’t work hard enough. IzzyDaPada: -She would look to Riku then nod her head.- "I wouldn't mind helping, moving targets are fun. Just give me the orders of what you want to see, and I will go off of that." -She would smile, then as she watched Riku walk over then whisper to her. Covering her mouth and begin to giggle, she'd whisper back.- "And Keyo has such..enthusiastic enthusiasm. That would be funny to see." -She would turn her attention back to Hajime as he would speak up. Hiding a smile behind her hand.- *He did have the drive that could be compared to Keyo's. But it seems differen't.* -Lowering her hand Isa would reach and shift her pouch to await Riku's orders, watching Hajime with her cat like tendencies. Watching his moves and how he would attack the disks.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would grab another disk as she would sling this disk faster as she would point to a medium sized blue disk pile that was nearby. “Izzy after I throw this one can you throw him some blue ones.” She asked as she watched the disk fly taking it about 7 seconds to reach the boy as she mentally took notes on how his striking was and how quickly he was moving the claws. She was glad Izzy offered to help because she wanted to take notes to give to Yume later showing the progress of the training and how well he was doing with the claws.- HatakeHajime: Hajime fixed his gaze on his instructor as she took the blue flying disk and threw it at his person. The disk was coming at him faster, but not much. Hajime stared intently at the disk as he saw it coming straight for him. Hajime wasted no time by standing still. Hajime would speed up the process by running at it himself. “Araghhh!” Hajime shouted as he thrust his claw at the disk. *Sounds of the Disk Breaking*. *Panting Noises*. That last strike took a little bit out of Hajime. *Sounds of pieces falling on the ground. *More Panting* “How was that, Senpai?” Hajime asked as he caught his breath and gained his composure again. With haste, he jumped back into his position. He looked over to the two Chuunin women who would participate in his training. His eyes still held the determination of someone with goals, but now his eyes had s light hint of animosity—almost as if he was consumed by the training. IzzyDaPada: -Isa would nod her head towards her teammate as she picked up two of the blue disks. Weighing them in both her hands. Then looking to Hajime letting get a breather in before she took a stance as she got ready to throw. When she thought he was ready. Isa would quickly bring the disk back then forward releasing it with a flick of her wrist. Then the same with the other disk. Bringing it back behind her, then forward releasing it with a flick of her wrist. Both with a good amount of speed into them, with the training she had with her Kunai-Chain weapon she used when she was a genin herself, she had gotten a pretty good throwing arm with both arms. Getting back into a standing position Izzy would watch Hajime and catch the look in his eyes. Thinking quietly to herself.- *That can go a long way for him..* HatakeHajime: Hajime ran at the first disk and slashed in the manner that Riku-Senpai had taught him. “Ha!” *Sound of the Disk Breaking*. Hajime thought to himself swiftly as he was reminded of the training he had endured the day before. “Got it!” Hajime said to himself as his thoughts raced in his head. Hajime knew what to do to not get hit in the face by the second disk… Hajime jumped back this time as the disk approached. In his backward jump, Hajime was able to put about half an arm’s length of distance between him and the flying disk—as the disk would of course travel toward him as well. Hajime would slash downward unto the disk-- *Sound of a Disk Breaking and Pieces Falling to the ground*-- breaking it. *Panting Noises* “That definitely took some outta me.” Hajime said as he tried to catch his breath. IzzyDaPada: -Smiling Isa would clap her hands together.- "Very good..very good.." -looking to him. Isa would tilt her head to the side a bit. Letting him catch his breath a bit. As she reached back and grabed another disk Isa tossed it up in the air and cought it as she looked to Hajime as she had her head tilted. Then with a good throw and a flick of her wrist. She ent out another disk with a good effort and speed put behind it.- "Try to focus your energy. Do not wear yourself out to the point you are exhusted.." HatakeHajime: With Haste, Hajime would run at the next disk. With the precision he had been training with his claws, he slashed at the disk. *Sounds of the Disk Breaking and Falling to the floor*. Hajime broke that disk as well. Hajime began to breathe heavily again before looking over to his Senpai. “Let’s take a quick one.” Hajime said as he felt physically tired. Hajime walked over to his back pack as he was catching his breath. *Sound of Rifling through the Bag*. “Where are ya?” Hajime asked himself as he rifled through his back pack. After a few seconds of groping through the bag, Hajime grasped something. “Gotcha!” Hajime shouted with happiness as he retrieved his toy puppet. Hajime would set it down on the ground near him as he moved to sit down himself. AS he sat upon the ground with his puppet, he began to focus his chakra—a type of training he liked to do in between different types of physical training. Hajime concentrated and moved his chakra into his hands; then into his fingertips. Hajime began to trickle his chakra through his fingertips. Hajime would guide his weak threads to his toy puppet. “Whoa!” Hajime shouted as he felt his strings being pulled in by the puppet. “That was crazy.” Hajime said as he started to trickle more chakra into his strings. Hajime continued to be pulled as his strings were not incredibly strong. Hajime began to twitch his fingers a bit—an action that allowed his puppet to experience some limited movement. “Steady… Steady…” Hajime said to himself as he continued trying to keep his focus on his toy puppet. IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head she would smile.- "Alright." -Approaching him, she watched him intently as he would work on his chakra strings and his puppets. She didn't know much on puppeteering, and how it worked. But she knew chakra, and the needs to keep focus, if one lost focus. What progress has been made would be lost.- "Don't lose focus on what you're doing Hajime." -She knew that much. But dealing with chakra strings and puppets where in her sibling's department. Not hers.-